


Crone

by RobberBaroness



Series: Life Cycle of a Witch [3]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be the 1960s forever, not even for the Addams family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



Morticia was a vision in her white hair and black leather, lounging across her bed and gazing wistfully at her husband.

“Do you remember, Gomez, the boy who gave this jacket to us? It was when Pugsley and Wednesday were still children. He had crashed his vehicle or some such thing, and we were all so happy to meet a real angry youth of the world.”

Gomez nodded as he sat beside her.

“Indeed I do. Pugsley wanted to be part of the beat generation after that, and we were so happy for him. Of course, by the time he was old enough they’d given way to the hippies.”

Though she hadn’t thought of it in years, Morticia now remembered Pugsley coming home from high school in a very bad mood about the shifting subcultures. She told him that she wouldn’t be any less proud of him if he started dressing in bright colors and listening to music with major chords, but he hadn’t had the heart.

“So many changes have happened over our lifetimes. And at our age, we haven’t any hope of keeping up with it all. Oh Gomez, dear…”

She grabbed his hand.

“...isn’t it wonderful? We never have to be bored, as long as we live!”

His wild grin had not faded in all the years they’d been married, and it was bright as ever to hear her words.

“As long as we live? Why, longer! I certainly wouldn’t care for a restful afterlife, not when I’d have such a ravishing ghost as yourself to tempt me!”

“Oh _bubaleh_ …”

Morticia had long since stopped trying to teach her husband the difference between Yiddish and French, so she was not surprised when he responded to her term of endearment with a lustful embrace. Outside the Addams mansion, thunder screeched across the sky and the relentless, inevitable tides of time and progress pushed over the world.

The Addamses were looking forward to seeing what came next.

[](http://s182.photobucket.com/user/filmnoirbaby/media/morticia3_zpsggmcobjw.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode "The Addams Family Meets a Beatnik."


End file.
